


The Story of Sally Walker

by horsefeathers, JaccKnight, snowflake123



Series: The Story of Sally Walker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Half human half demon, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefeathers/pseuds/horsefeathers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaccKnight/pseuds/JaccKnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Walker is the daughter of a small town pastor who lived happily with her father and two brothers, until everything comes apart and she is tossed into a life she only heard about in fictional horror stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unlikely friend among the flowers

Smoke filled the air making it hard for her to breathe as well as making her eyes water. It was her two older brothers that grabbed her and pulled her away from the flames, the flames that bite at her skin and threaten to consume her.

"Sally this way!" Michael coughs out as he pulls her through the thick black smoke. "Matty!"

"Where is Daddy?" Sally bellows but stays clung to both her brothers.

"Papa will be fine Sally, he's not home." He soothes looking to his older brother. "Right Mikey?"

"Dad is fine, but we need to get out of here." Michael continues to lead the two out the kitchen door into the fresh air and the coolness of the night.  
  
"No!" A man calls out in agony. "No, they are just children they didn't do anything!"

"You know what they will grow up to be, it must be done." A man growls back at the man who is being held back by two others.

"Not my children, please not them." He begs but it falls on depth ears. "They haven't done anything but live!"

"Pastor Walker, do you have anything to say before you are sent to be judged by god?" The man breaks eye contact with the burning house.

"I love my Wife and my children and that will never change." Pastor Walker replies with tears streaming down his face.

"You're going to hell." The man snarls as he spots the three children. "I'll deal with you quickly then those abominations."

"I'll be sure to save you a good seat." The crying man smiles. "Michael, Matthew take Sally and run now!"

The man points a gun at the pastor's chest and pulls the trigger twice, Sally watching as her father is released and falls to the ground. Terror flows through her veins her brothers pull her away into the woods. She turns back long enough to see and hear one more shot and she screams.  
*************** *************** *************** *************** *************** ***************

"Daddy!" Sally screams sitting up in bed panting. She startles when a knock comes from her bedroom door, she couldn't hear the foot steps so it must be Helga not that she could have heard anything over the loud thumping of her heart. "Coming." She calls out breathlessly and crosses the small room.

As expected Helga was standing outside her door. Helga was a large in every way woman who wore her blond graying hair in a tight bun as most women here were made to do. She could have sworn she was some sort of demon because the woman was as mean as they come. "Sally again you have woken me and probably some of the other residence in this home." She hisses.

"Sorry Madam Helga." She doesn't even try to give the nightmare excuse because Helga didn't care.

"See to it that it doesn't have a repeat." She barks pivoting on her heel and walks away.

"Gobshite." Sally mutters to herself getting dressed and shoving her normal clothes into her bag. She will put on her uniform so the whole damn town knows that she belongs to this damn house of unwanted children just long enough to make the ringleaders think she's going to school then she will slip away and not make it to school. Finished getting dressed she looks in the mirror, long dark ginger hair pulled back in a bun, her grey outfit. "I look like I'm in a cult."

"Sally you missed breakfast and you're going to be late!" Helga screeches.

"Coming Madam Helga!" Sally calls back, maybe if she's lucky she will stay gone. She runs down the stairs and out the door then just when she is a block from the school she turns right and heads into the forest. When she's far enough in she peers around making sure no one sees her before she changes into her civilian clothes which was just shorts,t-shirt, a jacket and boots.

Free she was momentarily free! Sally lets out a giggle as she pulls her hair out of the bun it was trapped in. Running further into the forest where she remembered the trail she had taken so long ago. Two hours and a few trees later she finds herself at the large meadow. The meadow that held so many precious memories. Just as she steps out of the brush she spots a girl holding an actually quite beautiful blade, she was about her age maybe a year or so younger.

The brunet glares at her. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Sally cautiously looks her over. "I'de like to ask the same thing."

"I asked you first. Who are you?" The girl states not letting her weapon down.

The girl is the one with the blade she sighs. "My name is Sally Walker. I used to come here when I was younger. Your turn, who are you and why are you here?”

The girl then looks suspiciously over at Sally “My name is Tariel, I’m an angel of the Lord. I was scoping out the area, expanding the places I like to be. And since when could a demon be half human?”

Sally stares at her blankly. “What do you mean?”

“You’re a demon. It's easy for me to tell.” Tariel states a matter of factly.

“You’re lying.” She accuses.

“Angels don’t lie.” Tariel points out.

Sally just stares at her in disbelief as Tariel continues on putting her blade away. “Sally, you’re part demon. You’re considered an abomination in Heaven. I’m sorry Sally, but that’s the truth.”

Fine Tariel wants to call her names she'll go for it. “So, you’re an angel?”  
  
“Yes.”

“Okay.” Sally nods a little, for all she knew the girl was what she said she was, her father often said that sometimes Angels walk among them. Her being a 'half demon' and an 'abomination' makes sense from what she could remember of that night.

They just stand there for a few moments in silence before the brunet speaks up. “Well, I should get going. Lots of things to do. If you need me, just call and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

And she was gone, leaving Sally alone in the field. Maybe she would go home after all, but not until later. "Dad, I just met an angel." She whispers with a grin before tossing herself among the flowers and tall grass. "An honest to God Angel. I wish you, Mikey, and Matty were here to see her."

  
As the days went on the two would meet in the field hanging about the clearing. Sally would some times bring books or bring snacks with her to entertain herself and her new found friend besides their bantering of "Hello Angel, What are you up to today.", "Good afternoon Demon." and so on. Sally would grin widely because with Tariel, she some how felt being called a Demon was more endearing than insulting. Though if anyone else were to try she might just punch them. Tariel was her first friend since that town. They had a good thing going. Not to mention the day always seemed to be a little bit warmer when they were together but that was just Tariel's personality.

Then one night Tariel did something that left Sally overjoyed if not a little off balanced by it.

"Good night Angel." Sally smiles tossing peddles into the air.

"See you later Sally." She replied vanishing like she usually did.


	2. Saved at the Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get a bit dicey for Sally as she starts exploring. She can honestly say that her life is no longer dull as she flees the home, finds herself locked in a room and has her first impression of demons.

The day was like any other, escape the clutches of Madam Helga and her cult. Who in her opinion have been acting off and more watchful as of lately. Only she couldn't because Madam Helga had her tailed by her rats. She didn't even know her classes she hadn't been in so long. Her father and brothers would be upset she was going down this road, but if they were here she wouldn't be here in the first place. Grumbling Sally makes her way to school, the rats close behind. She can't take it, she couldn't even dance with out being watched like a hawk and no one was being subtle about it either. Once inside the school she makes her way for the bathroom.

"Sally where are you going?" The blond haired rat asks with false sweetness, god she could just barf with how fake she was. "Not running off again are you?"

"Of course not Abbie, you all have shown me the error of my ways!" Sally belts dramatically. "Don't get your panties in a bunch I'm just using the restroom."

The brunet snorts from beside her. "Hurry up and we will walk you to your class."

Sally just grunts as she makes her way into the bathroom blocking the door with a trash can. Like hell is she going to waste her life here being brain washed, fuck that. She quickly dresses over her uniform not having time to change fully or dig out the pants she had packed as one of the rats knocks on the door.

"Mac soith." She curses under her breath, opening the window and standing on the sink. "One second!"

"Sally you're taking too long we are coming in." Abbie complains as she shoves open the door and screeches. "Sally!"

Grinning and already mostly out the window Sally looks toward them and smugly replies. "Go h-ifreann libh. "

"Get out of that window right now and speak English!" The brunet screams running towards her.

It could have been her angle but she could have sworn her eyes were disturbingly black. "Bite me." And with that she leans back and slips out of the window. She didn't have far to fall, enough to safely land on her knees and not be harmed. Sally runs a block more than usual before turning to the safety of the forest. She will tell Tariel that she was running off today, and the reason to why if she wants. She won't tell her it's of the three girls in the restroom, the last thing she needs is her only friend to think she's crazy.

By the time she gets there she's definitely late to meet Tariel but she just smiles, does not even ask about her hair and the skirt she was sporting. She will tell her later, right now she doesn't want to think about bad stuff. She walks up to Tariel smiling back. "Hello Tariel."

"Hi." She replies pausing before she could say anything else and peering around.

"Tariel what's wrong?" Sally asks, worried that she may have been followed or that something was out there past the clearing.

"Something caught my attention. Something doesn’t feel right Sally.” She replies quietly. The color drained from Tariel’s face as a woman appeared. She quickly turns to Sally. “Okay got to go now bye.” And quickly runs off.

  
She just lies in the field watching the sky for hours after her friend leaves. Sally sighs as she stands up and starts walking up the hidden path. Her old town was not to far from where she was, just on the other side of the thick woods. When that FED guy found her and asked her questions about what had happened she told him of the fire and her brothers and her running, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the horrors that followed after escaping the house. Apparently she was the lone survivor, and the whole town was burned to the ground all but their burnt house. She briefly thinks of God smiting the town for killing her father, but thinking of it more he apparently doesn't care about her. So in turn he wouldn't care about the man who helped bring her into the world. Then she thinks of her mother coming back to avenge her loved ones in a flair of demon mayhem. It had to be her mother because her father was definitely human. The closer she got to the old town she spots the grave yard that lies a good twenty minutes from the town and walks past the Gothic style fencing and continues on her way. By the time she spots her old home among the ash and charcoal of the town the sun was setting and she was tired. Sally walks through the door noting how much smaller the large house seems from back then. She walks about the house pondering on memories from long ago until she stops in front of her old room. Yawning she sits against the wall and dozes off, at some point she feels like she's being watched but after looking around she finds herself alone and goes back to sleep.

*************** *************** *************** *************** ***************

"Over the mountain, over the sea, back where my heart is longing to be." The man sings softly to the twin boys at his sides and the little girl in his lap. "Oh, let the light that shines on me. Shine on the ones I love."

The sound of thunder echos loudly causing the children to move closer to the man. "I see the moon the moon sees me. Down through the leaves of the old oak tree." He pulls them closer in a silent promise that they would be fine. "Please let the light that shines on me shine on the ones I love."

As the three children fall asleep another voice joins in, soft and feminine. "Over the mountain over the sea, back where my heart is longing to be. Please let the light that shines on me. Shine on the ones I love."

"I kissed the rose the rose kissed me. Fragrant as only a rose can be. Please take the kiss that comforts me, back to the ones I love." They continue on but soon fade into a different but familiar voice. "Over the mountain over the sea, back where my heart is longing to be. Please let the light that shines on me. Shine on the one I love."

*************** *************** *************** *************** ***************

Sally wakes slowly, sore from sleeping against the wall and on the hard wood floor which she must have fallen over during the night. That was far from the nightmares that normally plague her during the night and she felt warm and safe. Getting up and stretching she then grabs her bag and changes into jeans and her under shirt and walks out the door to go explore. She briefly pauses. "Tariel, I am a bit further than usual from the field. I'm not sure what happened yesterday when you left in a hurry and that woman showed up. I hope you're not in trouble. If you're able to hang out let me know." She prays quickly before running off to look around the small chard town. Tariel never answered but she knew that she would have if she could. Spying a mulberry tree Sally ventures near the graveyard and picks a couple and pops them in her mouth smiling at how sweet they were. She wastes a whole day climbing the trees of the graveyard and putting field flowers on all of the graves.

"What are you doing here?" An older man asks from the grave stones.

Sally jumps and turns around surprised. "Oh gosh, you startled me." She laughs nervously. "I was just wandering about."

"You're half demon?" He asks surprised. "What's your name sweetie?"

"That's what I'm told." Sally replies cautiously. "Rose, Rose Cleary."

He smiles wolfishly at her, like he knew she was lying to him. "Well Ms. Rose, I would be a bad guy if I were to let such a lovely flower stay out here alone. Why don't you come back with me?"

"How did you know I was half demon, are you an Angel?" Sally questions backing up. "I don't want to go with you."

"No, I am what you are." His eyes flash black and he holds out his hand like that would make her come with him. "Aren't you curious to know more about what you are?"

She takes his hand and suddenly they are in a large room. "I'll leave you to get settled." The man walks out leaving her in the room alone.

Sally sighs and sits on the bed. "Tariel, I found another demon today he ...took me home with him with a promise to teach me about things." She pauses to hear the door lock. "Oh god, and he just locked me in a room. I think I fucked up."

Locked away Sally stayed for the next two weeks or so, each night she would send a little prayer to her friend. It wasn't like they were not feeding her, or that she didn't have clothes or bathroom privileges, it just was not ideal. All she got from the man while she was there so far was something she already knew, that Demons were lying assholes. "Tariel I'm getting out of here tonight. Wish me luck."

Sally gets up from her bed grabbing her bag and picks up the chair in the room and tosses it through the glass window, shattering the beautiful stained art work. She quickly slips out the window and on to the wet roof sliding down the shingles she jumps into the awaiting tree before dropping down to the muddy grass. Yell's of "find her" and "get her back" fill the night air as she runs into the night. She follows the road still running, running as quick as she could. The cold air of the night stinging her lungs as she crossed the uneven land, her dress torn and wet from the rain that continues its down pour and the escape. It was just like the night that she lost her brothers and father, chased through the woods hunted down. Tariel still wasn't able to reply to her not that Sally gave any serious thought to putting her friend in such a dangerous spot. She spots a town just ahead and continues onward, a town means people and people mean help. As she runs into town she realized no one was there and that meant that she was not saved. She is brought out of her thoughts as she trips and falls on to the cold wet and muddy ground. This is it, she couldn't continue running any longer. They wouldn't keep her alive if they found her and if they did she probably wouldn't want to be around for it. She stays where she had fallen waiting for her demise, to be torn to shreds, murdered in some horrific manner.

"Hello Darling." Comes a voice filling the air easily over the rain. "You're that half demon that everyone is gossiping about. Sally was it or is it Rose Cleary?"

She pushes herself up to sit not taking her eyes off the man in front of her. When did he get here, she knows she didn't see him before.

"Don't talk much I see no matter, I can't believe that those halfwits you were with would let you out in such conditions, in such a condition." The man rants. "Honestly that is no way for anyone to dress, and in this weather."

Sally for the first time since she started running notices how torn her dress had become and that the once white dress was now covered in mud and blood from scratches and cuts.

He sighs. "What can you do, come along we should get out of here. Such incompetent fools can't be trusted to care for a half demon child."

Sally gets up and briefly entertains the idea of running but she figures that she would be better off with this man then the demons before. "Okay."

He takes a grim once over of her before he slides his suit jacket off and places it around Sally. "Best to cover up." He grumbles.

Sally just laughs at how absurd the situation was, laughs because she may or may not be saved, because she is sore and tired, because she's alive. She takes a look around before she takes the man's out stretched hand and realizes she was in the middle of the crossroads. Then she takes his hand even though this is how the last horror show started, she just had a feeling this time would be different and against her better judgement they were gone. Leaving behind a smiling figure invisible to the world.

*************** *************** *************** *************** *****

Go h-ifreann libh--> ' Go to hell'

mac soith ---> ' Son of a bitch'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I fixed everything that needed to be fixed, I probably didn't because it's late and I don't sleep. Also don't trust the translation because I am still learning Gaelic and probably messed up there as well. But yeah! way to go if you are reading this you lived through another writing of mine! God I'm tired. Good night, morning, afternoon, and may your ships sail far. Also I don't know how you all make your works look so neat, I look at mine and it's everywhere.


	3. Extended Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adjusting to her new life with Crowley and missing her friend she has a chance to broaden her circle when Crowley's leave of absence lasts longer than either of them expected leaving her at Bobby's.

Life living with Crowley wasn't so bad, she was kept safe, fed and dressed annoyingly so. She could deal with the tailored clothing if it meant that she was safe. Whenever the demon was home he would teach her things and when he pissed her off she would teach him new unladylike words.

Currently she is dressing for her first hands-on lesson since she was no longer grounded to her room for fraternizing with creatures that could harm her. It was about a week ago that Tariel had come back and she snuck out to meet her not telling dear Crowles where she was going. In all fairness she did make contact first in the clearing. They had met up in the clearing that they first met in and were making up for lost time. Apparently talking with her was bad since she was partly demon and her big sister had locked her away in Heaven. Not long into their conversation Hayyel popped in to the picture and was angry with Tariel and her as well for being an abomination. It went horribly from there on out. Hayyel was not in anyway the sort of angel her father had told her about. Where her father spoke of ever loving and warmth there was hatred and coldness. For the first time in a long while reality had slammed into her gut both ripping at her innards and tearing at her heart viciously. Everything her father had said was a lie and she was a damned fool, literally. Her father's words harshly contradicted by the creatures he loved so much. Heaven was out of her reach, angels didn't care about her, God didn't love her, her religion hated her, and now her best friend could be seriously punished for befriending and standing up for her. With a heavy heart Sally knew what she had to do. No matter how much it crushed her they must never meet again. She told her angel goodbye. The last encounter echos in her head cursing her never to forget it.

“They won’t. Tariel please don’t do this, if I cause you danger then you can’t be around me.”

“Yes I know. I guess this means we can’t see each other anymore.” Tariel closed her eyes for a moment, then looked at Sally with a sad expression. “Bye Sally Walker. I’m glad I got to know you.”

“I guess so, Tariel it was great knowing you for the time I did. I’m glad we met. Goodbye angel.” Despite Hayyel's displeasure Tariel hugs her.

“Hayyel don’t let anything happen to her.” Sally hugged Tariel back. “Hey, maybe we will meet again sometime in the future. I mean, we had to have met for a reason.”

“Yeah, maybe. I should get going. Lots of things to do yet.”

“Angel don’t get too close to demons. I grew up human, but I’m sure the others are just as bad as my father told me about. Goodbye and good luck.”

Tariel smiled and nodded. “Thanks, and I will.”

“Tariel. Let's go.” And with that they were gone and she was left standing there alone.

Not long after Hayyel had came for Tariel and Crowley came for her. His displeasure in what had taken place clear as day. She had spent the rest of the day listening to Crowley rage, rant and fuss over how dangerous it was and how foolish she was to run off and do it. In the end she knew the 'You could have be harmed or worse' speech meant that Crowles was either fond of her or had some plans in the future for her.

"Okay Crowles, I'm all gussied up for take your abomination to work day." Sally calls out blandly.

"Charming." Crowley replies in his usual manner.

"Just for you." She smiles and bats her eyes.

Somehow Sally had conned her way into going to public school and dance, the agreement was that she would put effort into her other studies along with her human schooling. That is how she met her new friend Summer who was pretty neat to hang out with. It was like pulling teeth to get Crowley to come to any parent meetings and trust her by now, she had observed it enough to know. Luckily so long as he comes to one once in a blue moon the teachers are satisfied. Her new schedule was now go to school, learn, hang out with Summer, homework, dance, study, go out with Crowley, bed and repeat. Some days she got to skip school and just job shadow Crowles.

She was often taken to visit this man named Bobby, Crowley's only friend. She supposed that they weren't actually friends but Crowley loved to bother the poor man. She quickly found that she liked Bobby immensely and not just because he was always trying to catch Crowley in what she learned to be a devil's trap or because he started keeping tea and sweets around for her after she started tagging along with Crowley. The man was simply adoringly father like.

The school year passed quickly and about a week into summer break Crowley hurried her to pack and left her with Bobby. Crowles had something to do for a week that she wasn't allowed to tag along and apparently she couldn't stay at home alone during it either. She spent the first few days reading or wandering the yard. She had found out rather quickly that this was no place for dresses and came inside multiple times with anything from dirt to snags and rips in her clothes. It wasn't until her second week of staying with Bobby that she met the boys. She and Dean clashed heads quite a bit. He would snark at her and call her 'princess', 'your highness' and teased her about looking like a doll. She liked Sammy, he hit Dean when he was tormenting her and was all and all a sweet guy. It wasn't until she and Dean found out that she could bake a mean apple pie that he cooled it with his teasing. It also helped that she fell in love with his car and would accompany him outside to clean her and work on her.

About four weeks in she and Bobby both knew that Crowley should have been back to get her by now. He had not made contact with either of them and Sally was beginning to worry. Bobby tries to summon him but no Crowley is seen. Later that week she and Bobby ride into town for things and while they are there she gets what Mr. Singer calls 'normal' clothes. The people find her adorable and there is nothing more that she wants to do but set the place on fire. Bobby had introduced her as the daughter of a family friend who is staying with him while her father is on a business trip. They buy it. Later that evening Sally watches as the older man tinkers with a car and somehow ends up learning about how an engine works and put together. She picks it up rather quickly so Bobby lets her choose a car to tinker with and that's how her new routine goes since she finished her books within the first two weeks.

Six weeks in and the car was keeping her busy. The boys came over a few more times, Dean was surprised she was in pants, and she conned Sammy into braiding her hair in which Dean teased him for. She baked more apple pies and Bobby gave strange information over the phone. When Sally decided to ask the older man about said information, he explained that he helped people hunt monsters that hurt people. Sally then had the idea of helping him with it, Bobby reluctantly agreed to it after the convincing statement of living with Crowley was brought up.

Eight weeks in she was helping Bobby research for hunts when they popped up. Sometimes she got to tell the hunter what they found. Sally never got to answer the labeled phones but that was okay, from what they are labeled and what she has heard she was too young to be able to help in that department. It was also around this time that Tariel started coming around again, she wasn't technically supposed to talk with Sally still but she was working with Bobby and the Boys at the moment so it was a good alibi. During this time Dean had agreed after much begging on her part to help train her and called in a friend to help. Dean only relented after she brought up needing to know how to fight since she normally lived with Crowley and that helping with hunts would only be a bonus. She still missed Crowles and briefly wondered if something horrible had happened to her demon father figure. Bobby tries again to summon him but he never arrives.

Ten weeks in and summer break was pretty much over. She was bruised up and sore from her defence class. Crowley still had no contact with them and there was no way for her to get to school once the break actually finishes if he didn't get her. Sally came up with the idea of homeschooling until Crowles came back for her and after looking up her school's curriculum went to find the books to keep up with it. She decided to start school early and often times came to Bobby for help. She quickly adjusted to her new schedule of home schooling and training. Tariel came every so often and Summer popped up too. At some point Dean had began to bring her little trinkets in hopes of bribing her to make apple pie, she would not admit it but she would have made him one if he would have asked. When she found that the boys' newest hunt was a relatively easy one and really close to her home he asked to tag along for hands-on learning and possibly a stop at her place to retrieve items of necessity. Sammy helps by telling them that while they are there they could stop by her school. In the end she is allowed to tag along, they burn the bones of a spook and she ends up with a bag full of clothing, a couple books Crowles was having her study along with a stack of school books, a sheet full of teacher contacts, a Syllabus/schedule for every class complete with assignments and her laptop. Sally had ended up explaining to them about how her father was sick and that she was going to be staying with her uncle and cousins until he was better.

Twelve weeks in and school was starting for Summer and she was already two weeks into her school year. Sally liked homeschooling better than normal schooling, she started later and got to spend as much time as she needed on a subject during the day. What she did miss was the socialising with friends and dance. Sally was doing great in training, she now could defend herself, can clean, put together and disassemble multiple guns, was horrible with a dagger, okay with shooting and quickly picking up on warding and salting. They found that not only could she handle Holy water and salt but despite being what she was could not be affected by what affected full blooded demons. She tends to keep herself busy to keep her mind off of wherever Crowley could be. This time she tries to summon Crowley and instead ends up with not Crowley. Bobby ends up helping rid of the demon and training is canceled that day in the spirit of a lazy day and later going out for food. Tariel and Summer still pop by so often to hang out, sometimes Summer is able to help her with her school work. By then they had found out a way to see each other without getting in trouble, mostly with Summer being Tariel's vessel and switching out when Summer came over. It was pretty cool for the two of them to share the vessel the way they did.

It was now September and even now Bobby worried of the well being of Crowles showed from time to time. Sally still searched for him between Training and School work. The boys and Bobby began to teach her to drive and her car she had been working on for months was coming along nicely. Surprisingly she was passing her classes with ease, well all except math. Bobby lets her drive into town for her to find fall worthy clothing. She ends up with a few new articles of clothing, Crowley had set up an account for Sally a while back so she could get the things she needed if he wasn't there.

By the time it was October Sally had a fake licence courtesy of Bobby and could now drive legally, so said the fake I.D. She now went on hunts close by where Bobby lives and finished her training. Much like the people around her she adopted plaid, she finds flannel to be very warm and only wears dresses Sundays, call it a force of habit. She dresses as a modest she-devil for shits and giggles on Halloween. She can't help but remember that last year Crowley took her out to spook the kids who thought it funny to fuck with the supernatural. She manages to tape a halo on an antenna to Bobby's hat and he ends up, much to their amusement, an angel. Sally wishes the boys were here so they could be Sally's Angels. Bobby seemed bemused at this thought and Sally realises she was plotting out loud.

November comes up and there's still no sign of Crowley. She still holds hope that Crowles is still alive and will come back to her soon, not that she didn't love Bobby and the boys. November was uneventful, she passed her classes, went on hunts, helped cook a small Thanksgiving meal and worked on the car.

Then December hit and she was still at Bobby's. Sally knew it was a waste of time after what Hayyel had told her but she prayed and begged to anyone listening upstairs for Crowley to come back for her, for him to be okay. Someone answered her prayer or fate was being humorous because there he stood on Christmas day in the middle of the living room a bit bloody and stiff but there. While she silently thanked whoever was responsible for bringing him back Bobby storms over to the demon and socks him good in the jaw knocking him over. Bobby gives her the car she had been working on for Christmas, Crowley gives her a Hell hound from one of Growley's litters. Grinning Sally calls the darling over and Crowley basically facepalms. Sally finds out that the hound will only respond to the first name it is called and that she had accidently named him Darling. Much to Crowley's dismay she finds that Darling was a fitting name for the pup. For the rest of the day both her parental figures drank and chatted while she played with Darling. Early the next day she packed most of her clothes leaving some in the guest room adding to its pile of 'ends up at Bobby's' clothing left by the boys. Before she leaves Bobby makes her promise to call him when they get back and threatened Crowley to see her again. She works through break on her schooling having finished her classes before the others she had to work on getting caught up on the classes they stuck her in that were half finished already. The beauty of being shoved in a class. Crowley is impressed with her and while a bit unthrilled about her being a hunter on the side, he is proud nonetheless. Pride and the ability to boast is something demons still have and are good at. He asks if there is something she would like to learn, probably because he feels guilty for leaving her at Bobby’s for so long, but that was wishful thinking demons don’t feel guilt or so they say.

She replies to the question boldly on her part, leaving no room for discussion. "Magic, I want to learn magic Crowley.”

They pop in on Bobby for the New Years, the two older men banter and if she is handed a glass or two of Bourbon, she doesn't tell.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning chapters will be Sally's view of how Tariel and Hayyel meet and then It will branch off from there. Tariel and Hayyel belong to my dear friends Snowflake123 and Horsefeathers who's characters will be mentioned and brought in constantly, probably, most likely. For the people reading this congratulations you lived through my writing and I applaud your bravery. I believe I caught my errors or some of them but then again maybe not.


End file.
